ByaRuki, Hell Verse
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Just a fic about what happens after Hell Verse in Soul Society between Byakuya and Rukia. Warning: lemon. don't like, don't read. Up for adoption if someone wants to give it a good home...


**Don't own Bleach. Warning: Lemon**

* * *

Outside, the Gates of Hell started repairing themselves, and as it was just about closed, the group of four jumped out, Rukia clinging to Ichigo as he held her. They fell towards the ground, and Orihime stopped them with her powers. They landed, and Ichigo set Rukia down. She stumbled, and tripped. She fell into strong arms, and looked up to see the worried eyes of Byakuya. She stood with a smile and stumbled back as her white Reiatsu enveloped her. She was in her Shinigami uniform again with her Zanpakuto at her hip and she said, "Ichigo…"

He looked at her, and she angrily slapped him, "YOU REALIZE THAT I JUST WENT FROM SINNER, TO REGUAL SOUL, TO SHINIGAMI IN A SPACE OF ABOUT TEN MINUTES?!"

Ichigo scowled at her, "You realize I just went from Kokuto's plaything, to Hollow, to Hell's bitch, to beat up Shinigami in that same amount of time?!"

She crossed her arms, "Touché." He smiled and Rukia smiled. She stood, and the Gates of Hell disappeared. The Sou-Taicho looked over them all.

While they were talking, Rukia was feeling weak, so the Sou-Taicho told Byakuya to take her home. He carried her, as she had stumbled many times. She relaxed against Byakuya's chest and he said, "How come I make you promise not to do anything too dangerous, and you end up in Hell?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry. But… I died."

He looked at her in shock and he said, "I turned into a Sinner, and while Kokuto was waiting for Ichigo, he killed me. But since I was a Sinner, I was born again just after Ichigo arrived."

He held her tighter and whispered into her hair, "Rukia, if I had lost you…"

She clutched his haori tighter as he set her in her bed, and he set her Zanpakuto on its stand. He went back to her, and she said, "Stay with me? Don't go to the office tonight... I'm afraid I'm going to have nightmares…"

She said the last part softly, and he nodded, "Let me just get the maids to help you bathe."

She shook her head, "No… no maids."

He smiled gently, and picked her up. He set her on a stool as he filled the huge bath, and helped her undress. He set her in there, and she said, "Come on, get in."

He sighed, but undressed as well. They bathed each other, and when they got out, Rukia felt loads better.

They were getting dressed again, when Byakuya noticed how gingerly Rukia had been moving. "Rukia?" She turned. "Daijoboka?"

She frowned, "I don't know. I was spit out of a puddle of lava, so I think I might be a little burnt."

He laid her down on the bed, and ran a hand with healing Reiatsu over her, healing the slightly burnt skin, and when he finished, he pulled the covers over them, and kissed Rukia deeply, "Goodnight, my beautiful wife." She smiled, "Goodnight, my wonderful husband."

In the morning, the two woke up, and were at breakfast when another Captains meeting was called with a request for Rukia to attend. They arrived, and the Sou-Taicho got straight to the point, "Rukia Kuchiki, we want your memories of Hell."

She bit her lip, but nodded. They spent the next few hours watching them. When they were done, Byakuya, Jushiro, who was the father she never had, Shunsui, Ukitake's lover, a second father to her, Toshiro, who taught her Bankai, and Unohana, who taught Rukia everything she knew about healing, all had a bad case of murder on the mind when they watched what Kokuto did to her. Byakuya swept her up in a hug when it was over and she said, "That's what happened…?"

The Captains were staring at her as Byakuya let her go, and she knelt in the middle of the room. Then the stared got annoying, and she started to lower the temperature until Jushiro got the point and looked away, the other Captains quickly following, until only Byakuya and the Sou-Taicho looked at her.

Rukia sighed and Byakuya spoke up, "When did you learn silent Kido?"

She smiled, "When I learned Bankai."

He blinked and Jushiro was shocked, "When in the world did you learn Bankai?!"

She laughed, "I've been training for years with Toshiro- I mean… Hitsugaya-Taicho."

Toshiro nodded, his arms crossed, a look of pride on his face. "Actually, it was Hyoruinmaru that suggested it to Sode no Shirayuki."

Toshiro said, and Rukia nodded. Byakuya frowned, "Why didn't I notice?"

She frowned, "Well… my Bankai is…"

"Unusual?" Toshiro supplied and she pointed to him and said, "To say the least."

She drew her Zanpakuto and said, "Bankai." The sword disappeared, and the Captains looked around. Her sword had disappeared, and she hadn't changed at all. They were confused and Rukia said, "Well, that's it."

They were confused when she started drawing patterns in the air, and Byakuya was concerned for his wife's sanity when she giggled a she drew. He stepped forward, "Um. Dear?"

Her head snapped towards him, and he saw her eyes glazed over. He stepped towards her. She danced away, "Nope! Too slow, Kuchi!"

She giggled, and then sat down, humming to herself as she drew in the air again. "I think her time in Hell has caught up with her…"

Byakuya suggested and Toshiro shook his head, "This is her Bankai. She seems insane, but she is strong enough to almost defeat my Hyoruinmaru right now."

They all stared at the little Kuchiki, and she stood. She scuttled over to Byakuya, and he let her climb onto his shoulders. She stood on them, and Byakuya crossed his arms. Rukia was reaching in the air and then said to nothing, "No! Come back! Stop being a meanie-pants!"

She jumped off, and used Shunpo. Then she sat, cradling something in her lap, and Toshiro knelt in front of her, "Is that Yuki-neko?"

She nodded happily, and then a small white kitten formed from ice particles in the air. "She doesn't look strong!"

Kenpachi said, and Rukia's head snapped around so fast it made a creaking noise that some cringed at. Her body turned around, and the kitten that had been by her side turned into a lioness. The temperature dropped to below zero, and it started snowing. She disappeared so fast that not one of the Captains could trace her movements. She appeared behind Kenpachi, who when he swung at her, hit her. Byakuya was about to flip a tit until Rukia disappeared again. She appeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

She smiled and said, "That was fun!"

She disappeared again, and a snow outline of her appeared as she stood. She dispersed again, and it left the ice-lioness prowling the room. Rukia reformed, sitting On Byakuya's shoulders, while resting her chin on his head, carefully avoiding his kenseikan. She lifted her hand, and her sword reformed. The Captains were speechless. Rukia started examining her nails and the Sou-Taicho said, "I agree with Hitsugaya-Taicho. That is a rather… unusual Bankai."

Rukia smiled, "It runs off the same principle as Isshin Kurosaki's Final Getsuga Tensho. Like that, where he becomes Getsuga, I become Sode no Shirayuki. Unfortunately, she has a very childish and playful disposition, so that's what mine becomes."

The meeting ended, and Rukia stayed on Byakuya's shoulders. He grabbed her ankles to steady her as he took off in a flawless Shunpo to the Kuchiki manor. She simply hopped off his shoulders when he stopped, and she hugged him. He got on his knees so their faces were even and he said, "Rukia, my brave little Shinigami."

She huddled closer to him as he hugged her, and she wondered aloud, "Ano… Are you mad I didn't tell you about Bankai?"

He chuckled and smiled, "More disappointed. I thought we told each other everything."

She pouted, "I did want it to be a surprise for your birthday…"

His lips twitched again and he said, "Well, you'll just have to find something else." She huffed, "Demo… It's tomorrow tonight!" He smiled, "Better be quick."

After searching all the next day, Rukia found the perfect thing. That night, Byakuya came home, and stepped into the dining room. All his favorite dishes awaited, and Rukia thanked whatever god was out there that she had learned to like spicy food. Byakuya watched Rukia as they ate, and he expected a present to be given to him, along with dessert, but she gestured for him to follow her. Just outside, she blindfolded him, and pushed him in. He fell on the silk sheets of their bed, and as we touched his blindfold, Rukia giggled. He took it off, and looked around. There were candles placed randomly, and soft music playing. A maid came in, and asked him to come outside for a minute. He did, and the maid closed and locked the door.

He was brought in a minute later, and what he saw had him salivating. Rukia's personal maid had tied her arms to the headboard, and she was wearing nothing except a bow over her core. She smirked as his jaw fell open, and his uniform was already visibly tented. She spoke in a husky voice, "I hope you like your present, and your dessert."

He stripped quickly, and he said, "I _love_ it."

She smirked as he trailed calloused fingers over her toned stomach, causing goosebumps. He raised an eyebrow and she said, "Look in the nightstand."

He opened it, and found whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He was confused, "What are these for?"

She laughed, "Use your imagination." He licked his lips as he took the bow off of her, and put some chocolate syrup on his index finger. He rubbed it along her outer lips, she her core was thoroughly covered, and she yelped at the cold sensation.

She started moaning as he brought his mouth over her heated mound, and proceeded to lick all the chocolate off of her. She started bucking her hips, and he held them down. She was already leaking, and flushed beautifully with arousal. Her breath came in short pants, and she moaned loudly. She gasped as he teased her with his tongue, and then started rubbing her sensitive nub with his thumb. She came hard, and he lapped up her juices. He thought her taste with the chocolate was amazing, and then he kissed her, and by the sounds she was making, he guessed she thought the same. When he broke the kiss, he was so hard it almost hurt, and when Rukia saw this, she spread her legs wider and Byakuya covered her breasts in chocolate, and then shook the can, and covered her already hard nipples with whipped cream.

He stroked her core with his arousal, and Rukia was trying desperately to touch him, but her arms were restrained above her head. He licked everything off, and she arched her back as much as she could as he nipped her hard buds. "Stop… t-teas-AHH!"

She screamed as he entered her quickly, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he groaned at the much-needed friction. He started pumping in and out of her, while kissing her hotly, plunging his tongue into the already mapped territory. He started moving faster, and the two Kuchiki were moaning and groaning into each others mouths, and Rukia started bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

They both came together, and Byakuya bit down on her neck. Byakuya untied her, and her arms went around him. "So… you like… your present?"

She panted as they tried to catch their breath, and Byakuya nodded, "That was amazing."

They stumbled to the bathroom and took a long bubble-bath, and when the water started getting cold, they got out and dressed, and curled up on the bed that already had new sheets on it thanks to some servants.

* * *

**Well, I was bored, this is what came of it. It's a total crack fic, and is just what I came up with. So, review, flame, whatever. Thanks for reading!**

**imastrawberryIchigo  
**


End file.
